


Of Earmuffs and Snowballs

by Pennyplainknits



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't build a good snowman with just two people," Abby complained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Earmuffs and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wee 'cheer up' ficbit for [](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/profile)[**catwalksalone**](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/), who has been having WEATHER ANNOYANCES and Blackberry problems, and who nudged me to write Tony/Tim. Only my second foray into NCIS fic. Beta by [](http://villainny.livejournal.com/profile)[**villainny**](http://villainny.livejournal.com/).

The first thing to register for Tim upon being woken by his cellphone was 'cold'. His second, upon recognising the ringtone, was that Abby had better have a hell of a good reason for calling on his day off.

"Have you looked outside?" Abby asked, in place of any sort of greeting.

Tim rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "You _woke me up_."

"Snow!" she said, "remember, you promised Ziva."

"No, you promised Ziva and included the rest of us," Tim said, remembering.

"You can't build a good snowman with just two people," Abby complained.

"Yes you can," Tim pulled the comforter up around his ears. Next to him, Tony made a snuffly snort and turned over, burrowing further under the covers and sticking his feet (they were always cold, always) up against Tim's calves.

"Well, it's not as fun! Please Tim, you heard her, she's never built a snowman! _Never!_."

Tim sighed. He never could say no to Abby, not really.

(Of course, he says no to Tony all the time. It's good for him.)

"OK," he said, giving in. "The park, in an hour." He hung up before she could talk him into anything else.

"Get up, sleepyhead," he said, ruffling Tony's hair, which was the only bit of him sticking out from under the covers. "We're building a snowman."

"Oh god, I'd better be hearing things," Tony groaned.

***

In the end, it was closer to two hours before they reached the park, because Tony insisted on driving to his place and switching his black wool coat for a ski jacket. Tim was slightly disappointed (god, but he loved that coat), but he could see the logic - Abby played dirty when it came to snowball fights.

"There they are." Tim pointed to the statue where Abby and Ziva waited, all bundled up in hats and scarves. Abby wore big black fluffy earmuffs, and Ziva had her hands stuffed deep in the pockets of her fur-trimmed jacket.

"You know," Tony said as they trudged toward them over the fresh snow, "Ziva's coat reminds me of Snow Bunnies do Denver."

"You should go right ahead and tell her that," Tim said, rolling his eyes, "I'm getting tired of you hogging the blankets anyway."

"You know you love me, McGrinchy," Tony said, bumping his shoulder.

"God knows why," Tim grumbled. "Hey Abbs, are you ok?" She looked even paler than normal.

"Ziva drove," she said with a shiver.

"Youch." Tony winced.

"I said I was sorry!" Ziva said, "and that truck driver really should have been looking where he was going."

"Come on Evel Keneivel," Tony said, "Let me show you how I won the annual DiNozzo snowman contest three years running."

"You did not," Tim said, grinning.

"Well, I could have. If we had one ."

"Does it have to be a snow_man_?" Ziva asked, semi-seriously.

"We could make a snow woman," Abby said, scooping up some snow and packing it into a ball.

"An ice maiden! An ice queen, like Eva Marie Saint in _North by North-_"

Abby cut Tony off with a snowball right to the face.

***

One snowball fight and several hours later, Tim had melted snow trickling down the back of his neck, a huge bruise forming on his hip from a particularly enthusiastic tackle from Ziva, soaking wet gloves, and freezing cold ears; Tony had commandeered his earflap hat for the Snow Amazon.

"Are you cold McGee?" Ziva asked, as he rubbed his freezing ears with his damp-gloved hands.

"I wasn't until _someone_ stole my hat!" he said, glaring at Tony.

"You didn't want Xena to be cold, did you?" Tony grinning, unrepentant.

"You need these," Abby said. She took her fluffy earmuffs off and snapped them over his ears. "There! Much better!"

Tony guffawed until Tim hit him with another snowball. It quickly degenerated into another all-out fight. Ziva had a deadly aim, and soon Tony looked more like a snowman than an actual person.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he said, spitting out snow.

Tim gave him a hand up. Tony's hands were like ice.

"Now who's cold?" he said, rubbing Tony's hand between his palms.

"Gonna warm me up probie?" Tony said softly.

"I can arrange that," Tim said, smiling at Tony's messed up hair and his nose, red from cold.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Abby said.

"They warm the mussels of my heart," Ziva agreed.

"Cockles," Abby corrected.

"Cockles?"

"Cockles."

Tim just laughed, and tugged Tony forward for a brief, cold-lipped kiss.


End file.
